


American Maid Dress

by sungold



Category: Kobayashi-san chi no Maid
Genre: F/F, I am thirsting for more content so I quickly attempted to make some myself., Is this really the first fic for this anime on AO3?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungold/pseuds/sungold
Summary: After hearing a drunken rant about finding a different culture's maid outfit, Tohru sets out to wear a non-Japanese dress.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Was able to write this in 30 minutes, making it the quickest fic I've ever written.

_ “Gahh!! What I can’t stand is how cosplay maid uniforms lack variety!” _

_ “Exactly!! There are different types of maids worldwide, yet the only type that gets bastardized is of Japanese origin!!” _

_ “Racist! Racist!” _

_ “Racist and sexist! Both!” _

_ “Tohru!” _

_ “Eh?” _

_ “Tohru! What’s with your racist maid dress? Get something different! Go right now or else!!” _

  


_ \--- _

  


“Hmm..” Tohru sits on the couch of the three room apartment, deep in contemplation. “Miss Kobayashi said get a dress from different culture. I don’t know human cultures, though…” Ugh, how frustrating. What is she to do? She hasn’t learned the Google spell yet and she doesn’t know anyone else who could just tell her. At this rate, Tohru has a better chance of…

“Aha!” That’s it! She’ll just go to the market and start asking around.

A quick flight is all it takes. It’s all it ever takes, but Miss Kobayashi’s delicate fragile human back can’t handle it. Tohru constantly suggests ways to make it better, like forming a chair with her scales or letting her sit in her mouth, but every time Kobayashi vehemently rejects. So picky!

Once she enters the town square, the common folk greet her joyfully. No matter how casual, their friendliness does not deter her from her goals.

“Hey there, Tohru! How’ve y--”

“What do you know about non-Japanese maids?”

“Eh?”

No luck. Like most humans, this person is useless. Next target. Tohru walks off from the conversation in a brisk pace. “Tohru!” Tohru turns to the voice calling her name. Oh, it’s the woman whose purse got stolen. “Tohru, I have been wanting to thank you for sometime now! Here, please take this!” It’s a cake. How generous.

“Actually, I was hoping I could get some information.”

“Oh? What is it?”

“Do you know about non-Japanese maids?”

“Hmm.. no, I’ve never been outside of Japan. Have you asked Teeno?”

“Teeno.”

Teeno, Teeno, Teeno… who is that? Tohru hasn’t met a Teeno before. Hmm… if she does three loops of the plaza, that should be enough to have a thorough idea of everyone currently here. Granted, she can’t stay too long. Miss Kobayashi will be waking up soon. “Excuse me, ma’am?”

A frail old man at a tiny stand is where the voice comes from.

“Yes?”

“I can’t help but notice you…” He trails off, staring at her breast. “Oh, err, I can’t help but notice you seem like you’re looking for something.”

“I am. Do you know who Teeno is?” The old pervert nods, unapologetically staring.

“I’ll tell ya where he is for a price.” Oh. This game. Tohru has no patience for this nonsense. She has to get breakfast ready!

“What’s your price?”

The man let’s out a senile giggle. “Slap me!”

“Okay.” With zero hesitation, Tohru slaps the him. It isn’t a strong slap but it must’ve done damage because the man is resting on the floor, holding his cheek and trying to crawl out of the mild indent of the floor.

“Are you okay?” She asks this, not out of concern, but for worry that he won’t tell her what she wants to know.

“I’m so blessed~!” He mumbles. “And you’re in luck!  _ I’m _ Teeno!” Of course he is.

“Do you know about non-Japanese maids?”

Teeno smiles brightly. “Oh! I can tell you all sorts about them! Let me tell you about how French American maids!”

  


\---

  


“And that’s how I got this outfit!” Tohru concludes while posing in her new maid dress. It is incredibly less subtle. It barely covers her ass, with more ruffles than you can count. There’s a small, pointless apron on top of a cutesy corset. Her breasts might as well be exposed, because the dress only goes up to her nipples. All of this is tied together with a few ribbons and black thigh high socks.

“See? American! Hamburger!”

Hung over and tired, Kobayashi stares. “I’m too tired to have an opinion.”


End file.
